pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Caterpie
Vs. Caterpie is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 7/22/2018. Story Silver and Dawn approach the National Park of Goldenrod City, seeing a long line of people waiting to get in. Dawn: Huh? What sort of phenomenon is this? Silver: The Bug Catching Contest. A few times a week, there is a competition to see who can catch the strongest Bug type Pokémon. Those who compete are allowed to keep the Pokémon they decide to enter. Dawn: You seem to know a lot about the Johto region. Silver: I, spent a lot of time here in my childhood. Dawn: I see. Kenny: Hey! Dawn! Dawn looks up, spotting Kenny waving at her in line. Dawn looks delighted, running over to him. Dawn: Kenny! Imagine running into you so soon! Kenny: There’s a double performance contest that’s going to happen here in Goldenrod City. The first one they’ve ever done after the success of it in Sinnoh. I was going to compete, and found out about this competition. A Bug type could be a good contest Pokémon later on. Dawn: Ah, that is a spectacular idea! I shall compete as well! Just let me see if Silver is interested. Kenny: (Not amused) Silver? I would’ve thought he had gone on his way already. Dawn: I invited him to travel with me. I had decided I didn’t want to go it alone. Kenny: (Offended) I had invited you in the past! Dawn: This is different. He, he’s not a coordinator, and I didn’t want to worry about taking away your chance of getting into the Grand Festival. I want you to make it so you can get further than last time, to match your skill as a coordinator. Kenny: (Sarcastically) Gee, thanks. Dawn: But enough of this. We shall have a fun time in the park. Dawn runs back over to Silver, talking to him about joining the competition. Kenny looks upset and hurt. Kenny: Here I thought I was done with this guy. I guess I have to show him up again. End Scene Dawn, Silver and Kenny are in the crowd of trainers participating in the Bug Catching Contest. Kenny is glaring Silver down from behind, though Silver doesn’t turn to face him. Director: Alright, here’s how the tournament works. You’ll each be allowed one Pokémon to use, no others allowed. During the tournament, you will be given 20 Sport Balls, which is the only kind of Pokéball you can use. You can catch as many Pokémon as you want, but you can only take one to the judging stage. The rest must be released. You have a total of one hour. Once everyone is given their Sport Balls, we shall start! Everyone obtains their Pokéballs, as they scatter through the park. Silver is traveling, when Kenny runs up after him. Silver: Kenny. Kenny: Okay, listen. I don’t like you traveling with Dawn. I have been friends with her since we were kids, and I— Silver: You have a crush on her. That much is obvious. Why don’t you tell her? Kenny: (Embarrassed) Because! I, I’m still not worthy. She’s from a rich family, and they would never accept a low class person like me. That’s why I’m going to become a world known coordinator, to gain her family’s acceptance! You, you seem like a thug type who’s trying to take her fortune for your own! Silver: She’s rich? I knew she is of the “Berlitz family” from that last contest, but I never imagined she was rich. I just thought it was part of a funding organization as they’re sponsoring scientists. Kenny: The point is, I want you to stay away from her! Her judgement about you is judged by your pretty face, so I’ll protect her from you! Silver chuckles, then looks at Kenny with an honest expression. Silver: Dawn is lucky to have a friend like you. But she isn’t stupid. She is able to make judgements for herself. Now, let’s compete in the competition. May the best trainer win. Silver heads off, disappearing into the trees. Kenny is enraged, him boiling in anger. Kenny: Yeah, we’ll see who wins! Kenny storms off, as he spots a Paras on the ground. Kenny grins, drawing his Pokéball. Kenny: It’s a good start at the least. Electivire! Kenny opens his Pokéball, choosing Electivire. Electivire: Electivire! Paras: (Terrified) Par?! Kenny: Thunder! Electivire fires a powerful Thunder, frying Paras. Kenny throws a Sports Ball, sucking Paras in and catching it. Kenny picks it up, content. Kenny: Nice. Now, to find the strongest Pokémon in here to show Silver up. Electivire: (Concerned) Vire. Dawn has Buneary out with her, as they transverse the forest. They come along a flower field where Beautifly, Butterfree, Ledyba, Ledian, Mothim, Combee, Volbeat and Illumise fly around. Dawn: What a spectacle. Well, Buneary. Which one should we go for? Buneary looks around, pondering. It then extends its ear, pointing at a Ledian. Dawn: Good choice. Fire Ice Beam at it! Buneary: Bun! Buneary hops off Dawn’s shoulder, firing an Ice Beam at Ledian. Ledian is hit and frozen, it dropping to the ground as the other Pokémon scatter. Dawn: Alright! Go, Sport Ball! Dawn throws a Sport Ball, when a String Shot strikes the Sport Ball in midair. The Sport Ball is tugged back on the string shot as it swings back, hitting Dawn in the face. She falls back and winches, more from astonishment than from pain. She looks up, seeing a Caterpie at the other end of the String Shot, cackling at Dawn. Dawn: Excuse me?! How incredibly rude! I demand you give that back this instance! The Caterpie continues to laugh, as it tosses the Sport Ball into the trees. Dawn groans at this, as Caterpie uses String Shot to travel along the trees. Dawn: Enough! We shall not be humiliated by a tiny Caterpie! Buneary, after it! Buneary: Bun! Buneary hops into the trees after Caterpie, as Dawn follows after it on foot. Silver and Raticate clash against a Skorupi, the two pushing each other back. Raticate snarls at Skorupi, as the Skorupi timidly backs off and retreats. Raticate barks after it, but Silver calls it off. Silver: Leave it. It isn’t at a level that we want. Raticate: RATI. Kenny and Electivire wander around, with Plant Cloak Wormadam, Kricketot, Spinarak, Ariados, Silcoon, Cascoon, and Venonat hanging around the trees. Kenny: Agh! There isn’t that much time left! I need to find a better Pokémon to win and beat Silver! Dawn: Get back here! Kenny and Electivire look off to the side, seeing the Caterpie playfully swinging through the trees. Buneary and Dawn are in hot pursuit, Dawn randomly chucking Sport Balls at it. Dawn: I will get you! Buneary, Ice Beam! Buneary fires an Ice Beam, hitting the String Shot that Caterpie is swinging off of. The frozen String Shot shatters, Caterpie looking startled as it falls uncontrollably. Dawn: Got you! Go Sport Ball! Dawn throws a Sport Ball, as Caterpie shoots String Shot into the trees, pulling itself out of the way of the Sport Ball. The Sport Ball hits a Pinsir, sucking it in. Dawn looks baffled and terrified, when Pinsir breaks out of the Sport Ball, now angry. Pinsir: Pins! Dawn: Ahhhh! Buneary, Bounce! Buneary Bounces up and comes down foot first. Pinsir’s pincer clamps together, catching Buneary in Vice Grip. Buneary screams in pain as it is trapped. Dawn: Ah! Buneary! Kenny: Electivire, Ice Punch! Electivire charges in, its fist covered in ice energy. Pinsir swings its arms with crimson energy to block with Ice Punch. Electivire then forms a Thunder Punch, striking Pinsir hard. Buneary is freed and hops back to Dawn. Dawn: Buneary! Oh, thank you Kenny! Kenny: We’re not done yet! Pinsir glows with orange energy, swinging its arm for a rocket of energy to shoot forward. Electivire is hit and blasted back, crashing into a tree. Kenny: Electivire! Pinsir charges forward, going at Kenny with Vice Grip. Kenny looks shocked, when Raticate appears and clashes Vice Grip with Hyper Fang. The two Pokémon push each other back, as Silver arrives. Dawn: Ah, Silver! Perfect timing! Kenny: (Under breath) I got here first. Silver: Swords Dance to Hyper Fang. Energy swords spin around Raticate, his power rising. Raticate charges forward with Hyper Fang again, as Pinsir blocks it with X-Scissor. The two push each other away, Pinsir dropping down. Silver: (Smirks) Go Sport Ball! Silver throws a Sport Ball, hitting and sucking Pinsir in. The Sport Ball shakes violently, then locks. Silver: Heh. I caught a Pinsir. Kenny: Hey! That was mine! Silver: Sorry. Dawn: (Sighs) Now I have to find a Pokémon. Caterpie: Caaaaa! Dawn looks up, seeing Caterpie right in her face. Dawn draws a Sport Ball, tapping Caterpie with it. The Sport Ball opens and sucks Caterpie in, it shaking and locking. Dawn: (Baffled) Uh, I caught a Caterpie. An alarm goes off, signaling the end of the Bug Catching contest. Everyone gathers, with Silver on the top podium in first place with his Pinsir. Second place is a guy in a green coat with a Surskit, and third place is Kenny with his Paras. Director: Congratulations to Silver for catching a Pinsir! For first place, we present you a Soothe Bell! The Director gives Silver a Soothe Bell, which he examines. After the awards ceremony, he rejoins Dawn, Buneary, Kenny and Electivire. Dawn: A Soothe Bell! I remember that from Professor Elm’s speech! The sound of the bell causes Pokémon to be friendlier with the trainer and increase their happiness for evolution! Silver: Really? An interesting item then. Dawn: (Turns to Kenny) So Kenny. Next up is the Goldenrod Double Performance! Kenny: Yeah. But don’t worry. (Smugly) I will win this one! Dawn: (Grins) You’re on. Main Events * Kenny captures a Paras. * Dawn captures a Caterpie. * Silver captures a Pinsir. * Silver wins the Bug Catching Competition and wins a Soothe Bell. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Kenny * Announcer * Competitors Pokémon * Raticate (Silver's) * Pinsir (Silver's, newly caught) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Caterpie (Dawn's, newly caught) * Electivire (Kenny's) * Paras (Kenny's, newly caught) * Surskit (competitor's) * Beautifly * Butterfree * Ledyba * Ledian * Mothim * Combee * Volbeat * Illumise * Skorupi * Wormadam (Plant Cloak) * Kricketot * Spinarak * Ariados * Silcoon * Cascoon * Venonat Trivia * This episode has many similarities to Vs. Heracross, the first episode to feature the Bug Catching Contest. ** The main character encounters a rival that tries to out do them. One of them helps the other when being attacked by a Pokémon and captures said Pokémon. ** The main character captures a beetle based Pokémon, being Heracross & Pinsir respectively. ** One of the characters tried to capture a Ledian but was interrupted. ** The main character wins an item that can assist in evolution. * Kenny reveals that he sees Silver as a thug after Dawn's fortune. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver